


in azkaban

by welcometothiscatastrophy



Series: hp one-shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothiscatastrophy/pseuds/welcometothiscatastrophy
Summary: He wasn’t the one who should’ve been in this cell. It should’ve been that rat of a traitor.
Series: hp one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001598





	in azkaban

It was dark.

He shivered as he heard the waves of the ocean slam into the side of the prison angrily, like it was trying to get in. He could hear the wind howling with rage as rain crashed along the prison walls. Cackling laughter could be heard throughout the building as moans and groans of pain were also heard.

Sirius shivered again as the freezing cold clawed at his skin.

Pettigrew should be the one in this cell, not him. _He_ wasn’t the one who got James and Lily killed. He knew they shouldn’t have trusted Pettigrew, he _knew_ , but James had said that people would figure out that he was the secret keeper. That was why they changed it to Pettigrew at the last second.

No he was wishing they never had.

He closed his eyes as he huddled on the dingy threadbare bed that had only one thin blanket. He tried not to listen to the howling of the wind, the screaming of the ocean, the insane laughter throughout the prison. He tried to block it all out. 

Sinking into his thoughts, he wondered how Harry was doing, how Remus was and if he was taking care of himself, if Harry was with Remus. He wondered if Minnie was taking care of Harry if Remus couldn’t. He hoped she was.

He sighed, turning on his side just as the air became more frigid and he could see his breath. His breathe hitched when he realized it was a Dementor and he wasn’t able to do anything against it.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he took in a deep breath as the dementor floated by his cell. He could see James, lifeless ( _he’s gone oh Merlin he’s gone_ ) on the ground. He could see Lily, red hair ( _hair that she loved so much_ ) framing her face, so pale and so horrified. She’s gone _gone gone what am I going to do I can’t take care of Harry all by myself oh Merlin—_

Then he saw himself chasing Pettigrew, the rat blasting off his finger and killing thirteen muggles, landing him in Azkaban without a trial.

The frigid cold slowly moved on and he let out a sigh, relaxing slightly. He knew it would be back; they liked to float back down the halls to torment the prisoners, sometimes into insanity.

He really would like to just curse them.

And the minister too, while he was at it.

But he couldn’t, because he was stuck in Azkaban with no way out.

**Author's Note:**

> this was also written 2 years ago,,,,
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
